From Children and Drunks You Will Hear the Truth
by yourtypicalpsycho
Summary: A story about a girl and a boy....and more girls and boys...rated T.
1. Startling Meetings How They Met

**Prologue: Startling Meetings - How They Met**

"Are you a first year?"

"…Y-yes." A slightly startled voice replied after a pause.

"Wonderful!" the first voice exclaimed, happily. "You don't mind if I join you, then?"

Surprised blue eyes followed the girl in as she sat down her bags, carrier, and then herself. When the girl was settled with her things she focused on the slightly bewildered boy in front of her.

"So, what house do you want to be in," she asked without even stating her name first. The boy was still getting over the sudden appearance of the cheery girl so he answered automatically, "Slytherin, most likely."

"Ooh! You're a bold one, eh!" she giggled at him. A loud meow interrupted her laughter and she rolled her dark, brown eyes before turning to it. "Oh, hush, you spoiled feline. Mommy told you that until you know how to behave yourself properly in moving vehicles, you're gonna have to stay in the carrier. Are you that well-behaved so soon?"

An answering meow, almost indignant, was her pet's reply and the mysterious girl's response was another roll of her also cat-like orbs. She opened the latch on the carrier to let the creature out, and grabbed it quickly before it could attempt to run. When the black and white cat was in the girl's arms she scolded him.

"Now, you do like you're told! Lay down somewhere and be quiet; ain't no one hurtin' you!" She sat the cat down beside her and it did as she said. Before she could completely turn around and probably ask the boy another question, he burst out with one of his own.

"Are you a pure-blood?" he asked, almost accusingly. The girl's eyes, serious for the first time since her almost magic-like appearance, pierced his.

"Does it really matter?" she responded. She didn't give him time to say anything, her question was rhetorical, and continued on.

"Yes, I'm pure-blood. Though I don't see the significance since everyone on this train has magical blood running through their veins. I mean, really. The only difference between me and a half-blood is the fact that both of my parents, and their parents were wizards. And the difference with one with no-wizard parents, or "mudbloods" as they're often rudely referred to as, is that the magic in their blood comes from a maybe long-ago ancestor who's magical talents weren't always passed on into the next generation, or the ones following. If people want to use these labels so loosely, then they should look up and think about the full heredity, genetics, genealogy and the like that they base it on."

As she had been talking her eyes had been on the scenes passing by in the window, but she now looked back at the bleach-blond boy in front of her, who was staring at her in another state of shock. Her faces turned down in a small frown and she spoke again.

"Oh dear..I think I ranted a bit too much just then…." Her mouth turned up and the corners seconds later and she shrugged. "Oh well. Can't be helped. You're that Malfoy boy, aren't you?" she asked suddenly. He blinked at her twice and nodded carefully.

"Yeah, I'm Scorpius." He answered cautiously. He was even more confused at her smile and only stared at her outstretched hand. "Sitara Calandra. As you can tell, I'm most likely gonna be a Ravenclaw."

The sleeping bundle of fur next to her yawned and she smiled a little softer at the sight. And that's my pet, Whiskers."

He eventually reached out and shook her hand to seal the deal of introductions.

And so, it was here in this compartment on the Hogwarts Express that young Scorpius made the acquaintance of the rather eccentric witch, Sitara.

**Part 1: A New Life at Hogwarts**


	2. A New Life At Hogwarts

**Part 1: A New Life at Hogwarts**

After the long train ride, and the trip across the water in the boats, they were finally at Hogwarts. The school that was the beginning for so many great wizards, good and evil, not the least the famous Harry Potter.

And at this very point in this story, it was Harry Potter's younger son, Albus Severus Potter, who was the focal point of everyone's attention. He was standing stiff in front of the sorting hat in the Great Hall at Hogwarts and about to be sorted himself. He was nervous as he turned and sat in the chair, and he breathed in deeply when the Sorting Hat was finally sat on his head.

The hat took a moment, inspecting the boy's mind and mumbling a few things to itself. Albus was becoming increasingly worried, he really didn't want to be in Slytherin. The hat could see all of this and after what seemed like hours to Albus, the hat was ready to announce his house.

"Gryffindor!" the hat announced loudly for everyone to hear. A cheer rose up at the Gryffindor table and Albus, relieved and ecstatic, walked over to his new housemates. He was welcomed with congratulations and hugs, and felt very welcome indeed.

Next up to be sorted was Sitara, not seeming to be very nervous at all. Though inside butterfly's were swirling all around, she didn't show it to everyone now watching her. She had mostly gotten over _that_ particular fidgety habit a while back. Now, she looked cooler than an ice cube and way less wet.

She sat down in the chair, ankles crossed, and awaited the feeling of the Sorting Hat being placed on her head. She hoped it would place her quickly--the sooner this was over, the sooner everyone else could be done and then they could eat. Sitara loooooved to eat.

As it had done with the Potter before her, the Sorting Hat went through all of these thoughts. If it could it would have shaken its head (if it had one). It picked up many thoughts on Rowena Ravenclaw, especially a deep admiration for the clever woman. It also noticed those key traits of a Ravenclaw in the girl, but still wasn't completely sure where to sort her. Because he also noticed very strong traits in her from both the Slyhtherin and Gryffindor houses.

All the while it was mumbling things out loud for Sitara to hear, making her a bit annoyed because she was really hungry about then.

_I want to be a Ravenclaw! Now sort me so we can get to the feast! _the girl thought for the hat to hear. And like she expected, it did, and it finally called out her house.

"Ravenclaw!" it shouted. The announcement bought more cheers, this time from the witty of the Ravenclaw house and the hat was taken from Sitara's head. She grinned and looked at the people who would be her family through her years at Hogwarts. She walked over to join them, but before she completely sat down she glanced over at the Slytherin table at a blond haired boy that was looking her way with a small smile. She smiled wider and waved at him and mouthed, 'Told ya I was gonna be a Ravenclaw~,' before she sat down.

The rest of the sorting moved quickly after that and soon the whole hall was feasting on the food that had seemed to be conjured up from nothing and the raising of their headmaster's arms. When it was over the excited students, new and old, jumped up and went to their designated dorms, chattering loudly with friends along the way.

The new year at Hogwarts was finally beginning.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Another ridiculously short chappie! .**

**Sorry, dolls, I'm just trying to get the intros and everything done before I lengthen these chapters up a bit.**

**Though don't expect too much, I'm one for quality over quantity.**

**(A.K.A. I'm a crap writer so I can barely get out a paragraph, let alone more than one page.)**

**___**

**And I'm sorry for taking so long on this one!**

**I'm a procrastinator. It's a disease, my friend even did a PSA on it. D;**

**XD**

**Anywho, look out for the next chapter!**

**They'll be actual words and conversations and such this time! :D 3**

…**I think my author's note is longer than the story. ___;**

**Grrrrr. Well, I will try to write lots and get some plots flowin' soon, though.**

**Because I already have scenes going through my head of everyone's SEVENTH year.**

**And that's years to go through! .**

**Ooooh, so this is gonna be long, loves. ;D**

**But first I gotta get an interesting plot. ._.**

…**..Hey yous!**

**-points-**

**Yes, you readers! Give me some suggestions in your reviews, please? D:**

**Like, on what kind of conflicts should their be and if you want some evil Voldemort-wannabe trying to take over the school.**

**Or some other kind of evil. O__o**

**Until next time, R & R, lovelies! 3**

**-yourtypicalpsycho**

**or**

**Neice**

**(nee-see)**


End file.
